A high performance memory access device with a plurality of memory modules may require both a high throughput data path and a flexible control path. High throughput data paths may use a gate array device such as an FPGA or ASIC, as logic gates consume silicon real estate but are lower latency. Flexible control paths may use software/firmware with an instruction-based processor which is a higher latency approach. Communication is required to integrate these two technologies.